


The Plan that Changed the Galaxy

by Padawannah



Series: A Changed Galaxy [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 79's (Star Wars), Clones, Enjoy!, F/M, I am publishing this as I go, I don't have any idea what I'm doing, Rexsoka is complicated, for the first time ever, lots of them - Freeform, more than a friend, snuggles, unofficial boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padawannah/pseuds/Padawannah
Summary: What happens after Palpatine's Darth Vader plan crumbles? Read to find out... :)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & CT-5597 | Jesse, CT-6116 | Kix & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: A Changed Galaxy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168994
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. The General

It had been a week since New Years and Palpatines revised plan was ready to be set into motion. It wouldn’t go as well without Anakin on his side, but he could make it work. He hadn’t waited a decade to have it all fail. 

Palpatine turned on his com. 

“General Grievous” he addressed. The cyborg coughed. 

“You’re not Count Dooku” he rasped out. Palpatine grinned.

“No, I’m not” he assured, “But I am Count Dooku’s master so I suggest you listen to me.” Grievous looked mildly surprised but nodded. 

“Yes my lord” he coughed. Palpatine smiled maliciously. 

“Your new orders are to assassinate Count Dooku,” 


	2. The Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Rex get some surprising news.

Ahsoka purred and snuggled closer to Rex’s warm body. They were in the barracks in Rex’s quarters. They were having a peaceful snuggly morning when both their coms started screaming at them.  **Were** having a peacefully snuggly morning. 

Ahsoka moaned as Rex slid out of bed. He strode over to his com and moved to dismiss whatever notification it was when his jaw dropped and his legs wobbled. 

“Rex?” Ahsoka questioned. Rex fell to his knees. Was he laughing? Was he crying? It was hard to tell. 

“Rex, what’s happened?” Ahsoka asked, climbing out of bed and walking over to him. 

“Ahsoka, it’s over,” he said. Ahsoka gave him a confused and concerned glance. 

“What’s over?” she asked. Rex sobbed/laughed. 

“Everything, all of it. The war Ahsoka. The war is over” he informed. Ahsoka’s eyes widened and she grabbed the comlink from her more-than-a-friend, sort-of-boyfriends hand.

“Let me see that,” she said, snatching the device that supposedly just declared the biggest change ever in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... oooo what exactly does the announcement say? Read more to find out!


	3. The Announcment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Padme read the announcement.

“Late last night reports came in that General Grievous engaged Count Dooku on orders from the supposed Lord Sidious. The fight lasted quite a while but both Separatist leaders were found dead early this morning. The Trade Federation along with other Separatist groups surrendered just moments ago. Folks, this is it. The war is over” As Padme read aloud and Anakin listened neither could believe it. 

“Padme,” Anakin said at last. Padme hummed in reply, resting her head on her husband’s shoulder and looking up into his eyes. 

“Yes?” she asked. 

“This is it Padme. For a year and a half, kriff two years, we’ve waited for this” he said, “the war is over.” Padme turned to face him and Anakin held her waist. 

“It’s over?” she asked, barely a question.

“It’s over,” Anakin assured. Padme laughed, tears streaming down her face and Anakin lifted a hand to his wife’s cheek and wiped her tears awake. Then he leaned in and kissed her. They kissed more passionately than they ever had before. Padme fell back onto the bed, bracing herself by squeezing the covers. Anakin lay on top of her kissing her harder and harder. 

The Senate would have to wait, the Jedi would have to wait. The war was over, they deserved this. Yes, after all they did, they definitely deserved this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They definitely deserve that. And I'm not saying that was when Luke and Leia were... but that's when Luke and Leia were...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex and Ahsoka tell the clones.

“Rex” Ahsoka moaned as he kissed her neck, “Rex.” Rex smiled and gave her a long, slow, kiss on the lips. They rested their foreheads together. Ahsoka was backed up against the wall, pressed against Rex's chest.

Rex couldn’t stand the silence and kissed Ahsoka again. Ahsoka pushed him back gently.

“Rex, what’s wrong?” she asked because he was kissing her more intensely than normal. What she didn’t expect was Rex to break down in tears and fall to his knees on the floor crying. Ahsoka was down by his side in an instant. 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” she questioned. Rex’s watery eyes met hers. 

“What’s gonna happen to us? The clones. What if they ship us back to Kamino? What if they have no use for us and they…?” he whimpered. Ahsoka shook her head and pulled Rex into a hug. 

“Don’t think like that. I won't let it happen. The war’s over, we’re supposed to be celebrating” Ahsoka assured. Rex wiped his eyes and nodded. Then he gave her a long kiss releasing the last of his tension and Ahsoka pulled the clone captain to his feet. 

“Come on, I think we’ve got some troopers to tell the exciting news,” she announced. Rex nodded. 

“Yeah. Oh wow, they’re gonna be thrilled” he said. Ahsoka and Rex headed out of Rex’s room and to the barracks cafeteria. When they arrived all heads turned to them. 

“Commander, what are you doing here?” Echo asked. Ahsoka was suddenly thankful she had an excuse. She hadn’t quite told anyone about the whole ‘Rexsoka’ thing.

Ahsoka turned to Rex and smiled, Rex beamed back. Before they could announce the news from down the call a familiar voice called out. 

“Did you hear the news?” Cody yelled. Rex smirked, shook his head, and turned to the clone commander sprinting towards them. 

“Is it really true?” Cody asked, “Have you talked to the Generals Ahsoka?” Ahsoka shook her head. 

“No we just got word,” she said. She then turned to the clones. 

“Boys, this is it. For two long years, we’ve fought, and now….” Ahsoka trailed of smiling so big. Rex held up his comlink and read off the announcement. 

“Late last night reports came in that General Grievous engaged Count Dooku on orders from the supposed Lord Sidious” Rex read. There were surprised gasps from all the clones, “The fight lasted quite a while but both Separatist leaders were found dead early this morning. The Trade Federation along with other Separatist groups surrendered just moments ago.” Rex tucked away his comlink and looked up at his brothers. 

“This is it. The war’s over” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 501st celebrates at 79's.

Ahsoka, Rex, Fives, Echo, Jesse, and Kix were at 79's. They were drinking and dancing and celebrating the end of the war. They were now all sitting down at the bar, watching the holo news. 

“Chancellor Palpatine’s speech will begin shortly,” the anchor explained. 

“I still can’t believe that the war is over,” Jesse said. Echo nodded in agreement. 

“No more battles, no more losses,-” the ARC trooper was cut off by Kix. 

“No more dying brothers” the medic muttered. Everyone turned to him and found that there were tears streaming down his face. The medic had had it hard but was always strong. No one had ever seen Kix cry, and it was scary. Rex walked over to his vod and pulled him into a hug. 

“It’s alright,” he said, “We did all we can, now it’s over. It’s all over.” Rex was crying too, which was possibly more alarming. Fives, Jesse, and Echo were all frozen, watching their older brothers who had been like rocks to them break down. It was long coming. 

Kix’s shoulders shook silently and Rex squeezed his brother, but everyone could tell their captain was shaking. 

“Citizens of the Republic” came the chancellor's voice. Ahsoka looked up at the holoTV. 

“I am glad to officially say, that after two and a half long years of fighting… the Clone Wars have officially ended” Palpatine declared. Fives and Echo hugged and cheered. Jesse walked over to Kix and gave the medic a glass of liquor. 

“Cheers,” they both muttered before guzzling it down. Ahsoka turned to Rex sitting next to her. They two locked eyes and in that gaze forgot that anyone else existed. The music was muffled, the cheers were muffled, the toasts were muffled. All that existed was Rex’s hand cupping Ahsoka’s cheek, them both leaning in, and that kiss… force that kiss. 

Ahsoka pulled back after a moment and breathed out:

“It’s over” The couple rested their foreheads together and Rex grinned. 

“I guess, it’s r-really…” 

“Over” they finished together. Rex sighed and flopped a little into Ahsoka. Had he been this exhausted before? 

“Come on” Ahsoka whispered, leading her boyfriend to the door. He was her boyfriend, because now Fives, Echo, Jesse, and Kix knew. The 501st clones watched their captain and commander stumble out the door and grinned. 

“Jesse, ya owe me,” Fives said into the silence. Everyone laughed, Jesse cursed, and Fives bought them all new drinks with his winnings. 

“To peacetime” Kix toasted. Everyone smiled bigger.

“To peacetime!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Force interferes. It calls to its protector, begs him to save it, and opens his eyes.

_ “General, what do you think will happen to us after the war?” Cody asked Obi-Wan. They were working on paperwork together. Obi-Wan turned to his friend who quickly looked away.  _

_ “I mean the clones. They could… we could…” Cody stumbled. Obi-Wan stood up and walked over to his friend.  _

_ “Cody, I won’t let anything happen to you or your brothers. You’re my best friend, forever. Nothing can change that” Obi-Wan assured, pulling Cody into a hug. The commander sighed and relaxed like he never had before. _

_ “I- Thank you” he muttered. Obi-Wan squeezed his friend and then turned around and headed back to his own chair.  _

_ “So Cody what do you think of-” Obi-Wan was cut off by Cody’s comlink blaring. Cody looked at the number confused and then answered.  _

_ “Hello?” he asked. There was a cloaked figure glowing in the blue of the holo call.  _

_ “Commander Cody, the time has come,” the figure said, “Execute Order 66.” Cold swept through the force and Obi-Wan shuddered. Cody turned off the call.  _

_ “General, I can’t- I can’t control… I can’t stop! I can’t-” Cody screamed and gritted his teeth, tears pouring from his eyes. He couldn't stop the hand that fell to his blaster or drew it on his friend.  _

_ “Cody?!” Obi-Wan asked, stumbling back in shock.  _

_ “Obi-Wan” Cody whimpered, “help.” Then Cody’s eyes glossed over, his finger closed on the trigger, and- _

Obi-Wan shot up in bed screaming. His eyes were wide, cold sweat pouring down his head. He felt sick, queasy, dizzy. His stomach lurched and he stumbled out of bed reaching the fresher just in time.

**It was just a dream** Obi-Wan assured himself as he flopped against the wall beside the toilet. But something wasn’t right. Something was off. Suddenly, Obi-Wan could feel the force crying. Begging him to help. Help save it. Save it from what? What was happening? And why did it feel so cold and dark?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know how to summarize this... just read it :)

“Master Kenobi are you alright?” Master Plo interrupted Master Windu. The Kel Dor master had noticed that his friend was pale and seemed exhausted. What worried him most was that the young man had been late and everyone knows Obi-Wan Kenobi is never late. 

“Are you feeling alright?” Master Plo asked. Obi-Wan nodded. 

“Yes thank you for your concern but I’m ok. I just got a bad night's sleep” he informed. Master Plo hesitantly nodded. He noticed the way Obi-Wan wrapped his cloaks tighter around himself as if he was freezing. The blank expression in his eyes. It was very obvious something was wrong. 

Master Windu noticed too. 

“Why don’t we end here for the time being” he suggested. Everyone nodded agreements, all concerned about Obi-Wan. Normally the Jedi master was the first to arrive and the first to leave. This time, he waited for everyone else to be gone before he sighed and dropped his head into his hands. He had a horrible headache and the force was screaming at him. But he didn’t know why. 

Obi-Wan stood up and the world spun. He grabbed his chair to stop himself from falling over. He lowered himself back into his council chair as black spots swam across his vision. He closed his eyes and attempted to release his lightheadedness into the force. 

He was met by the force screaming in agony. Pain shot through his entire body and he screamed. It was dark and cold. He couldn’t breathe, he was drowning in the darkness. There was no light, where had the light gone? He was alone and the force was eating him alive.


	8. Chapter 8

Ahsoka ran, she ran faster than she ever had before. Never on the war front had she run this fast. Jedi, masters, and initiates alike cleared a path for her. 

She skidded around the corner and there he was, walking with Master Windu deep in a conversation. Ahsoka panicked and flat out screamed:

“Master Yoda! Master Windu!” Both Jedi Masters swiveled around to face her and gave her questioning looks of mild annoyance. 

“I was supposed to go on a walk with Master Plo” Ahsoka panted out, “But then I heard a scream and I fallowed it to the council room and then I heard another and then I came in and then-”

“Get to the point Padawan” Master Windu forced. Ahsoka was trembling and panting from running so fast. 

“Something’s really wrong” Ahsoka managed, “It’s Master Kenobi.” Then they all were running, sprinting towards the council room. They rounded the corner and found Plo holding Obi-Wan in his lap, reaching out to him in the force. 

“Master Plo, Master Kenobi? What’s going on?” Master Windu questioned, striding over. Master Plo’s eyes shot open and he sighed in relief. 

“Master Windu, Master Yoda, I don’t know what happened. I came into the council room because I heard a scream. Obi-Wan was sitting in his council chair like this” he signified to the tears streaming down Obi-Wan’s face and blood dripping from his nose, “I reached out to him through the force and… there’s something horribly wrong. I’ve never felt anything like it before. It’s cold and dark but… it’s not him, it’s the force. It’s like the force has made a bubble of darkness around him. I can't get him out.” Master Yoda approached and put a hand on his great-grandpadawan’s forehead. 

He was met with cold darkness as Master Plo had described. He tried to chase it away but then realized. 

“Not something around him is it. Something around us, there is. Lifted from him it has been. Cloaking the entire temple in light, someone is. Blinded from the darkness, we all are. Pain there is, suffering there is, in the force. Feel it all Obi-Wan can, all the pain, the suffering” Master Yoda explained. 

“Can you free him? Or in this case… bring him back?” Master Plo asked. Master Yoda shook his head. 

“No, only from the inside can he be freed. Free himself Obi-Wan must” he informed. Master Plo shook his head. 

“That’s not going to work. He’s not breathing, the only thing keeping him alive is me right now. We need to figure out a way someone can get inside his head” he explained. Master Yoda looked at his great-grandpadawan. Tears streamed from Obi-Wan’s face, blood trickling from his nose, he was going to die if they didn’t do something fast. 


	9. Chapter 9

“Masters,” Ahsoka said timidly, “I could try to get inside his head.” Everyone gave her a questioning look. 

“How is that possible Padawan?” Master Windu asked. 

“Well um… I have a force bond with him” Ahsoka muttered. Master Yoda and Master Plo contained smiles. Of course, everyone knew Obi-Wan was like Ahsoka’s second master. They were close and it had been something Master Yoda turned a blind eye to. 

“A force bond?!” Master Windu asked, shocked. Master Yoda nodded. 

“Try it, you may, young one. But do not go too far” he allowed. Ahsoka nodded and closed her eyes. She reached out through their force bond and was met by cold darkness. She pushed through it and continued into Obi-Wan’s mind. 

**Master Obi-Wan, it’s me, please you have to come back to us** she said through their bond. 

**Ahsoka? Ahsoka I can't. It's too cold and dark. I can hear everything. I can hear their screams.**

Images flashed across Ahsoka’s vision. The first one was of Aayla Secura; she was on the deck of her ship headed back to Coruscant. Like all the Jedi were. Then she heard three evil soaked words. 

**Execute Order 66** the voice that wasn’t Obi-Wan’s said. Then Bly turned on Aayla and shot her dead. 

Ahsoka screamed because she knew those two had feelings for each other and why would Bly do that?! 

Another image of Master Plo flashed through her head. He was leading a group of younglings being chased by clones. The younglings were shot down one by one and then… Ahsoka screeched:

**NO!!!!!**

She then saw Cody shoot Obi-Wan and she knew what had triggered this. These weren’t nightmares, these were visions. Ahsoka sobbed as she watched her grandmaster crumple to the ground. 

_ She then saw Anakin walking by her side. _

_ “Snips, I love peacetime. I lived it for a while when I was young, as master Obi-Wan’s padawan” he said. Rex was on her other side.  _

_ “Peacetime is nice. I love peacetime” the clone said. Then Rex’s come buzzed.  _

_ “Rexter what is it?” she asked. He looked down.  _

_ “It’s… I think it’s the chancellor” he informed. Ahsoka’s eyes widened.  _

**The chancellor?!**

_ “Execute Order 66,” the cloaked figure said. Rex cried as he shot down both his commander and his general.  _

**NOOOOO!!!!!!!!** Ahsoka shrieked. 

**Ahsoka, I’m stuck. I can’t breathe. Please get help! Get… get-** Obi-Wan was cut out by Ahsoka being flung from his mind. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka realizes who can save Obi-Wan.

Ahsoka’s eyes shot open and she screamed. There were steadying hands on her shoulders. 

“It’s alright little one,” Master Plo comforted. Ahsoka was shaking but she turned to the Jedi masters watching her worriedly. 

“I-I’m sorry. I couldn’t- I couldn’t free him it was just… there was so much… Visions. He’s trapped in these weird visions” Ahsoka explained. 

“Of what?” Master Windu asked. 

“The clones. Order 66. Somehow the chancellor was involved. The clones turn on the Jedi and kill all of us and they… I watched Wolffe kill Master Plo… and Cody- he- he- And Rex was…” Ahsoka sobbed and Master Plo scooped her into a hug. 

“That won’t happen little one. We won’t let it” he assured. Ahsoka nodded. 

“They were being mind-controlled. Their force signatures changed” she informed. Master Windu nodded. 

“I’ll go talk to the Kaminoans,” he agreed. 

“Say anything did Obi-Wan?” Master Yoda asked. Ahsoka nodded a bit. 

“He told me to get help. He told me… Oh force of course!” she exclaimed. 

“What is it Little ‘Soka?” Master Plo asked. 

“He told me to get someone but I was flung out before he told me. I just realized what he was gonna say. Anakin, we need to get Anakin” Ahsoka explained. Master Yoda and Master Windu exchanged a glance. 

“Why Anakin?” Master Yoda asked. Ahsoka looked down at Obi-Wan. She knew the risk this was, but Obi-Wan was going to die, and she would risk everything to keep him alive. 

“Obi-Wan needs someone who has a force bond with him and is strong enough to bring him back into the light,” Ahsoka said, “They never got rid of their bond, and Anakin is the strongest Jedi I know.” There was no moment of hesitation when Master Yoda commed Anakin. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin heads off to save his Master.

Anakin was at Padme’s when Master Yoda called him. He answered right away because Master Yoda never called him, it must be serious. 

“Master Yoda?” Anakin asked. The small green Jedi master appeared distressed. 

“Come quickly you must. Need you we do” Yoda ordered. Anakin exchanged a glance with Padme. 

“Um… I’m kinda busy” he lied. Master Yoda shook his head. 

“Come now you must. Dying, Obi-Wan is. The only one who can save him you are” he informed. Anakin’s world crumbled. He collapsed onto the floor in shock and the com cut off. 

“Ani?” Padme asked, she sounded scared. 

“I- I-” Anakin stuttered. 

“Go!” Padme yelled, “You have to go help!” Anakin obeyed and ran to his speeder. He jumped in and flew as fast as he could to the temple. Guess who stopped him for speeding? Commander Fox. 

“General Skywalker, I’m sorry but it’s against regulation-”

“I don’t care what’s against kriffin regulation. You are going to let me go and you are going to let me speed to the Jedi temple. You’re gonna give me a kriffin escort because I am getting to that temple NOW!!!” Anakin yelled. Fox winced. 

“I’m sorry but I can’t-”

“You know what I think you can’t do?” Anakin snapped, “I think that you can’t, you won’t, let Obi-Wan die because you stopped me from speeding.” There was silence for a moment and then Fox cleared his throat. 

“You may proceed,” he squeaked. Anakin grinned. 

“Thank you Fox. I’m sorry I yelled but-”

“I understand General. You better get going” Fox said. Anakin was going, he “go’d” real fast.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan comes back to us!

Anakin burst into the council chambers and all eyes turned to him. 

“Master!” Ahsoka cried, “It’s Obi-Wan, please help.” Anakin ran over and slid to the ground next to his Master. He gently took Obi-Wan into his arms. 

“What happened?” Anakin asked, his voice cracking. 

“In short, we’re all living in a false reality of light. Somehow he broke free and he’s trapped in all the darkness of the galaxy” Ahsoka explained, “You have to go into his head and help pull him back into the false reality.” Anakin was so incredibly confused, but his job sounded simple enough. Save Obi-Wan, no matter what it takes. 

“I’ll bring him back Snips. I promise” Anakin pledged before diving into Obi-Wan’s mind. He navigated through the darkness until he found the small blip of light that was Obi-Wan. 

**Master? Master, it’s Anakin are you here?**

**Anakin?** Obi-Wan’s weak voice came. Anakin sighed, he wasn’t too late. 

**Yes, it’s me, Master. I’m here to rescue you** Anakin assured. Obi-Wan didn’t protest and that broke Anakin’s heart. 

**Anakin it’s so cold** Obi-Wan whimpered. Anakin wrapped Obi-Wan in his blinding force signature. 

**I know Obi, I know. Hold on alright?** There was no response but Anakin started working. He began pulling Obi-Wan and him out of the darkness. The darkness started to seep into Obi-Wan’s force signature and Obi-Wan screamed in pain. The older Jedi desperately reached out for anything but darkness. Anakin reached out to meet him.

**Shh, it’s ok, I’m here Master. Just focus on me alright?**

**Ani it hurts.**

**I know, I’m so sorry, I know. Please just hold onto me alright? Please?** Anakin squeezed Obi-Wan tighter with the force. 

**I’m here, you're alright, I love you, it’s ok** Anakin repeated similar things until they breached the darkness. 

Anakin and Obi-Wan’s eyes both shot open. Anakin immediately looked down at his master. Obi-Wan gasped for air and Anakin pulled him closer. 

“It’s ok” he assured, “I’m here, you’re alright.” Obi-Wan was shaking violently and was freezing cold. Anakin took off the outer layer of his coat and wrapped it around his master. 

“Shh, it’s ok. You’re ok” he assured. Tears were streaming down Obi-Wan’s face, out of relief or horror, no one knew. 

Anakin pulled Obi-Wan into a more upright hug and rocked the pair of them gently back and forth. Anakin reached out to Obi-Wan through the force yet again and curled his warmth around his master’s. Anakin rested his head on Obi-Wan’s and gently stroked the older man’s auburn hair. 

“You’re ok” he whispered into his master's ear so only they could hear, “you’re ok, I love you, you’re ok. It’s ok, I’m here, it’s ok. You’re ok, I love you, you’re ok...” he repeated the words of comfort over and over until Obi-Wan’s trembling slowed and his breathing relaxed. 

“Ani?” Obi-Wan whispered. Anakin pulled back just enough to look his master in the eyes. 

“Yes?”

“Thank you” Obi-Wan muttered. Anakin smiled and Obi-Wan gave a soft smile before his eyelids fluttered closed and he gently drooped into Anakin. Anakin still didn’t untangle their force signatures, he wanted to keep this moment of pure safety for Obi-Wan. He continued to protect the emotions into his Master’s mind.

**Safe, warm, love. Safe, warm, love.** Love, there was so much love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gives me warm tingles :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka talks to Masters Yoda, Windu, and Plo about what is to come.

“Master?” Ahsoka asked. Anakin hummed and turned to her. He was still holding Obi-Wan close to him, running a hand through his master’s hair. 

“What happened?” Ahsoka asked, inching forward, “Is he gonna be alright?” Anakin nodded a bit. 

“Yeah, I think he’s gonna be ok” he whispered, “What he needs is rest. Masters-”

“Yes Anakin, take him back to your quarters” Master Plo granted. Anakin smiled and nodded. He lifted Obi-Wan up in his arms and carried him out of the council chambers. 

“Distressing this is,” Master Yoda said after a while, “Believe the Sith Lord Palpatine is manipulating us I do. Blinding us I believe he is.” Master Windu turned to the Grand Master. 

“How did Obi-Wan break free?” he asked. 

“The will of the force I believe this is,” Master Yoda says, “Sense a shift in the force I do. Believe the darkness is over I do not. Dangerous are the times ahead, careful we must be.” 

“Master Yoda?” Ahsoka asked. All three Jedi Master’s turned to the young girl they had forgotten was there. 

“Yes, Little ‘Soka?” Master Plo asked. Ahsoka shifted slightly. 

“Everything will be ok right?” she asked softly. Everyone’s hearts melted. 

“Difficult times we are entering. Blurred the line between dark and light has become. Close friends may become our greatest enemies. Trust in the force we must. Guide us, it will” Master Yoda said. Ahsoka nodded but still looked a bit anxious.

“I believe the force gave us a warning with Obi-Wan’s visions. I believe it was trying to show us that we are living in a false reality” Master Windu said, “Stay close to your Masters Ahsoka, they will need you.” Ahsoka was a bit surprised by this side of Master Windu but nodded. 

“Yes Master” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure where I'm going with this. But I have a few ideas... so let's find out :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi-Wan discover Sidious and snuggle.

Anakin laid Obi-Wan down on the bed and he began to stir. 

“Master? Master are you ok?” Anakin asked. Obi-Wan moaned. 

“My head hurts Anakin, it’s ticking,” he said. Anakin tilted his head. 

“Ticking?” he questioned. Obi-Wan nodded.

“It’s-” before he could fully answer his eyes snapped to alertness and he began shaking. 

“Obi-Wan?” Anakin asked. No reply. “Master?!” Obi-Wan screamed and shot up in bed. 

“Master! Master, it's ok” Anakin said. Obi-Wan’s frantic eyes locked on his apprentice and his force signature reached out. Anakin intertwined their force signatures again. 

“I’ve got you, you’re ok” he assured. 

“Anakin, it’s tomorrow” Obi-Wan trembled. 

“What’s tomorrow?” Anakin asked. Obi-Wan reached out for Anakin again and Anakin crawled onto the bed next to his master. 

“Order 66. The clones are going to turn on the Jedi, tomorrow” Obi-Wan muttered. Anakin looked at him dumbstruck. 

“But all the Jedi are on the ships in hyperspace with the clones!” he gasped, “If they try and kill them…”

“There'll be no way to survive,” Obi-Wan finished. The pair looked at each other for a moment and then Obi-Wan said:

“We have to stop it here,” he said, “We have to stop the command, and I’m pretty sure I know where it’s coming from.” Anakin sighed.

“Where?” he asked. Obi-Wan fidgeted. 

“Palpatine’s the sith lord” he informed. Anakin’s mouth opened and closed and opened again. 

“He lied to me” he finally whimpered. Obi-Wan pulled Anakin into a hug. 

“Ani I’m so sorry” he comforted as Anakin cried, “I should have known. I let that monster get close to you.”

“It’s not your fault,” Anakin said, sobs coming to a stop, “Can we just… can we just rest for a bit, before we go deal with him?” Obi-Wan nodded and Anakin snuggled up against him. 

“Yes, we can just rest” Obi-Wan assured. Anakin snuggled into his Master's chest and Obi-Wan buried his face in his apprentice’s hair. They fell asleep like that, wrapped around each other. Not even the sith could separate them. Inseparable. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might just end it here. It's happy right now and I'm like... But if you want more, let me know.


End file.
